The Shop
The shop is where you can buy new attacks, health potions, kaio-kens, and even strength boosts using your zennie. Items will be refilled on every 14th. You get 500 XP for each item you buy Health *Health Potion: 5 in stock. Restores all health, (Can not be used during fight) Z 5,000 *Senzu Bean: 6 in stock. Restores 1/4 health, and adds 2 speed and 1 damage. (Can be used during fight) Z 1,500 *Home Cooked Meal: Requires zennie under 1,000. Restores 1/2 health. Free of charge Attacks *Ki Blast: Requires 1 hour in training to achieve *Energy Ball: Requires 2 hours in traning to achieve *Energy Wave: Requires 3 hours in training to achieve *Kamehameha: Requires 20 hours in training to achieve, level 5 required (Saiyan, human, or half-breed only) *Final Flash: Requires 30 hours in training to achieve, level 10 required (Saiyans, and halfbreeds only) *Spirit Ball: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve, level 5 required (Human, and halfbreeds only) *Death Beam: Requires 10 hours in training to achieve, (Ice-jins, aliens, and halfbreeds only) *Photon Flash: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve, level 5 required (Androids, all kinds or halfbreed only) *Demonic Death Wave: Requires 70 hours in training to achieve, level 10 required (Demons, or half breeds only) *Light Grenade: Requires 120 hours in training, level 10 required. (Namekians, or halfbreeds only) *Special Beam Cannon: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve. (Namekian, human, or half breed only) *Spirit Bomb: Requires 240 hours of training to achieve, level 20 required. (Saiyan or halfbreed only) *Death Ball: Requires 160 hours of training to achieve, level 15 required. (Ice-jin or halfbreed only) *Destructo Disc: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve, level 10 required. (Humans or halfbreed only) *Explosion Wave: Requires 20 hours of training to achieve. (Alien or halfbreed only) *Berserker Blast: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve. (Androids, all kinds or halfbreed only) *Darkness Sword Attack: Requires 120 hours of training to achive, level 7 required. (Demons, Aliens, or halfbreeds only) *Tri-Beam: Requires 40 hours of training to achieve. TSUFURUJIN ONLY! I got you didn't I! (Humans or halfbreed only) *Dodon Ray: Requires 20 hours of training to achieve, level 4 required. (Aliens or halfbreed only) *Self Destruct: Any race may self destruct at any time. Speed, Damage, and Power *Speed Potion: 0 in stock. Gifts 2 speed, (Can not be used during fight) Z 6,000 *Damage Potion: 5 in stock. Gifts 2 damage, (Can not be used during fight) Z 6,000 *Power Level Potion: 5 in stock. Boosts power level by 100,000 (Can not be used during fight) Z 2,500 *Kaio-ken Capsule: 2 in stock. Grants kaio-ken abilities, level 1 required. Z 15,000 (In order to increase your kaio-ken level to X10, you must spend 10 hours in training in the kaio-ken form to achieve. And that rule goes for the other increments) Upgrades *Upgade Chip: 5 in stock. Gives a 12% boost to everything. Z 3,000 *Upgraded Parts: 5 in stock. Gives a 15% boost to everything. (Must visit hospital to have parts installed.) Z 2,500 Other *Potara Earring:2 in stock. Lets 2 characters fuse into 1. Z 3,000 *Time Capsule: 2 in stock. This lets you go back in time to start all over with a new name, a new race, and a new character. Z 5,000 *Diamond Studded Ring: 2 in stock. This lets the boy characters propose to the girl characters, if the girl accepts they can get wed and have 1 child. (only boys can buy) Z 10,000 *Weighted Training Clothing: 2 in stock. Gives more resistance while training, but you get twice the amount of XP, but you take 50 damage every hour. Z 9,000 Customization *Shut down remote: Defeats any android opponent, but health has to be at 1/3 of noramal. Halfbreeds have to be at 1/5 power. 20★ (Support slot) *Sword: Lets you attack with sword, does 50% more damage with each strike. 50★ (Rush slot) *Fruit of the Tree of Might: Gives +5 in Speed and Damage. 50★ (Support slot) *Special (insert name of training here) Training: If you are trained by another user, you get a power and speed boost. 10★ (Support slot) *Assistance: A Dragonball character that you based your signature attack off of will help you with your attack, the attack then does X2 the amount of normal damage. 90★ (Attack slot) *Gun: Allows a user to shoot bullets at the opponent. You will become invincible to bullets when your power level reaches 1,000,000,000. 20★ (Attack slot) *Chi-Chi's Anger: The opponent gets so scared by Chi-Chi, they are only allowed to use 1/2 of their power. 60★ (Support slot) *Sneak Attack: At the start of the fight, you automatically get 1st turn and they can not dodge or block your attack. 100★ (Attack/Rush slot) *Boxing Gloves: Increases damage done by 25% and decreses the damage done to you by 25% if blocked. 50★ (Rush slot) Auction House Here, anybody can auction or sell any items they buy or find, whether it be dragon balls, or attack capsules, they can be sold here. Who ever has the highest bid in the end of 3 days like this wins. EXAMPLE *Ultimate Trevauntee: Z 1,000 *Lexon: Z 3,000 *3 days later *Lexon wins.